1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to sweatbands used in conjunction with hats and/or other head coverings and more particularly to adjustable sweatbands in which an elastic material is used so that a hat or other head covering can be worn by persons of different head sizes.
2. Background
Because people have differing head sizes, head coverings, including caps, hats, and/or visors, have been pre-sized in a variety of different sizes. In addition, these head coverings have also been created with a size adjustment such that one size can fit any size head. While pre-sized hats provide an ideal custom fit for individual wearers, there is a high cost for manufacturers and retailers having to maintain an inventory of caps in all available sizes. Thus, an adjustable cap is preferred in terms of reducing costs for the manufacturer and the retailer.
The most widely known size adjustment consists of a pair of plastic straps in the back of a cap. The cap has a semicircular open area forming a gap at the back. The straps are attached at opposite ends of the gap. One strap has a plurality of holes, and a second strap has a plurality of snaps designed to engage the holes of the first strap. Another type of adjustment means consists of a hook and loop fastener. Both of these adjustment means have the disadvantage of aesthetics in that the back of the hat has an opening where the straps or hook and loop fasteners are located. In addition, the wearer is required to find the correct fit by trial and error.
One way to have an adjustable cap and overcome these problems is to utilize an elastic band that can accommodate different head sizes. There are caps available wherein elastic bands go either throughout the rear portion of the hat or throughout the whole band of the hat. However, none of these caps contain an elastic band going around the complete circumference of the hat wherein the elastic band is covered by a fabric designed for the absorption of sweat. Thus, such an elastic fabric covered sweatband is desirable for use in a cap or other head covering.
The present invention addresses the problems and disadvantages of the prior art by a sweatband comprised of an elastic band covered by a fabric material. The sweatband can be used with caps, hats, visors or any other head covering. The sweatband is designed to be installed in, among other things, a self-adjusting cap, which is aesthetically appealing. The sweatband is further designed to absorb sweat from all portions of the wearer""s head, which is an improvement over prior sweatbands. In addition, the fabric covering the elastic enhances the wearer""s comfort when compared to a simple elastic or partially fabric covered sweatband.
In accordance with the purpose of the invention, as embodied and broadly described herein, the invention comprises a sweatband including elastic that is covered by fabric. In a preferred embodiment, the sweatband is designed to be utilized in headwear to make one size fit all wearers, as well as absorb sweat.